Ironi
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Ironi, Giyuu sudah lama mendambakan kematian. Tapi malam ini, saat dia menjauhkan wajah memandang Tanjiro untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Giyuu berharap bisa hidup seribu tahun lagi. #GiyuuTanSparkleEvent


**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

A/N : Ikut meramaikan kapal GiyuuTan sebagai jimat dua kesayangan author semoga baik-baik saja waktu lawan Muzan. Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Muzan berhasil dikalahkan, pemburu iblis yang tersisa benar-benar sudah melupakan nyawa mereka ketika sulur demi sulur menggores daging. Tidak ada yang peduli sebesar apa luka yang muncul, seberapa banyak darah yang mengucur, mereka harus menahan iblis itu.

Menit terakhir berhasil dimanfaatkan oleh Giyuu, terima kasih kepada Sanemi yang menendangnya menjauh saat amukan sulur Muzan datang untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Meski dia harus melihat semua rekannya menahan sulur itu, tangan Giyuu sudah mantap memegang katana. Teknik napas air dengan sabetan tercepatnya memisahkan kepala Muzan dari badan.

Terima kasih kepada sorot tipis mentari yang merestui kemenangan umat manusia pagi itu.

Terima kasih juga pada tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak di tanah setelah wujud Muzan berubah menjadi debu, pergi begitu saja meninggalkan penyesalan mendalam bagi Giyuu.

Sekali lagi dia diselamatkan.

Tubuhnya ambruk, matanya menatap satu persatu rekan pilar yang meninggal dengan senyum kecil di wajah mereka yang kaku. Tahu kemenangan ada di pihak mereka, sama sekali tidak menyesal menyerahkan kesempatan terakhir kepada Giyuu.

Namun, Giyuu, pilar itu hidup dalam penyesalan seumur hidup.

.

"Giyuu-san?"

Tanjiro muncul dengan membawa keranjang penuh berisi ikan dari sungai di dekat rumah mereka, suaranya berhasil mengalihkan Giyuu dari lamunannya. Mantan pilar itu menyambut Tanjiro, mengatakan jika dia akan memasak ikan dalam keranjang dan Tanjiro bisa beristirahat.

"Sebenarnya tidak selelah itu, kok." Yang lebih muda cengengesan sambil mengelap keringat di pelipis, tidak menyadari raut sendu Giyuu saat melihat katananya yang mencuat di punggung. "Aku bisa mendapatkan ikan sebanyak itu karena memakai napas air."

"Tanjiro." Giyuu menghela napas, "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali? Kau harus menyembunyikan katanamu, jangan dibawa keluar rumah."

_Kalau perlu dibuang._

"Tapi bukankah bentuk katana mirip semua ketika disarungkan? Lagi pula kita tinggal di tengah hutan begini, mana mungkin pasukan patroli kekaisaran bisa menemukan kita?" Giyuu tidak mau menjawab, dia memilih masuk ke dalam rumah dan membawa ikan dari Tanjiro ke dapur untuk segera dibuat makan siang.

Selepas terbunuhnya Muzan, pemburu iblis bisa dikatakan ikut mati. Hampir semua pilarnya sudah tiada dan kekaisaran menyebut organisasi bawah tanah ini sebagai ancaman karena membuat kerusakan cukup parah akibat melawan Muzan. Pemburu yang tersisa akan ditangkap dan dipenggal.

Pesan Oyakata-sama mengharuskan pemburu yang tersisa untuk menyebar, menyembunyikan katana dan menjauh dari pemukiman manusia. Katana mereka berbeda dengan katana samurai biasa, nichirin akan berwarna jika ditarik dari sarungnya. Pasukan patroli milik kaisar memburu mantan pemburu iblis dengan petunjuk itu, maka tidak jarang samurai yang membawa katana bisa diperiksa di tengah jalan dengan cara mencabut katana mereka dari sarungnya.

Jika Giyuu hidup sendiri, tentu dia akan senang hati menyerahkan diri pada pasukan itu. Penyesalannya menjadi yang selamat dengan pengorbanan semua nyawa rekannya membuat Giyuu tidak tahan harus melanjutkan hidup. Beruntung ada Tanjiro, anak itu berhasil selamat dari pertarungan terakhir melawan Muzan. Adiknya sudah hidup damai di kota, tapi Tanjiro memilih tinggal bersama dengan Giyuu. Itu adalah permintaan langsung Oyakata-sama. Wajah Giyuu yang semakin kelam dari hari ke hari membuat pemimpin pemburu iblis itu khawatir.

Sementara itu, Giyuu tahu jika Tanjiro adalah kesayangan semua rekannya. Kehadiran Tanjiro menahan dirinya untuk melakukan hal bodoh dengan membawa nichirin ke kota dan memamerkannya ke pasukan patroli kaisar. Dia akan menjaga Tanjiro, memastikan anak itu hidup lebih lama. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kelakuannya yang membawa nichirin ke luar rumah membuat Giyuu ingin marah.

Giyuu sudah lama ingin mati, tapi dia memilih bertahan demi melindungi Tanjiro sebagai caranya membalas pengorbanan pilar lainnya, dan Tanjiro seolah tidak peduli dengan nyawanya sendiri. Bagaimana jika pasukan patroli itu mengendus keberadaan Tanjiro?

"Giyuu-san." Giyuu menolehkan kepala, mendapati Tanjiro tengah membenamkan kepala di punggungnya dengan tangan erat memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku minta maaf. Aku pikir dengan sering membawa katanaku akan membuatmu mau mengeluarkan katana juga. Aku ingin berlatih denganmu, seperti dulu."

Giyuu membalasnya dengan mengusap lembut tangan yang melingkar di perutnya. Ingin mengatakan kebenaran yang terjadi, tapi naluri menahannya. Dia tidak akan bisa berlatih pedang dengan Tanjiro lagi. Katananya sudah dibuang.

Mantan pilar air itu tidak main-main dengan niatnya melindungi Tanjiro dari Kaisar.

"Tapi kalau pun pasukan kaisan itu datang, kita bisa melawan mereka, kemudian kabur mencari tempat persembunyian lain. Aku juga bisa kok melindungi Giyuu-san."

Sebuah senyuman kecil tidak bisa Giyuu sembunyikan, sayang Tanjiro tidak bisa melihatnya. Usapan di tangan Tanjiro berhenti, kini berganti menjadi sebuah genggaman yang terasa hangat.

"Hmm."

_Aku akan melindungimu lebih dulu, Tanjiro._

_._

Malam sudah sangat larut tapi lampu di kamar Giyuu belum juga dimatikan. Pemiliknya sibuk menulis kalimat demi kalimat dalam sebuah kertas yang jika digabungkan dengan kertas-kertas lainnya bisa diikat menjadi buku. Giyuu tidak suka menulis, tapi menjadi satu-satunya pilar yang hidup membuat Giyuu sadar dia harus meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga untuk generasi berikutnya. Matanya melirik sosok remaja yang tertidur pulas berbantalkan pahanya, _untuk Tanjiro._

Anak itu masuk ke kamar Giyuu meminta mantan pilar itu untuk segera tidur, tapi malah dirinya sendiri yang ketiduran. Giyuu tidak bisa menghentikan tangannya menulis saat tahu bukunya hampir saja selesai. Dia sudah menuliskan latihan dasar bagi pemburu iblis, teori dasar membunuh iblis, hingga menuliskan beberapa teknik napas lain yang dia ketahui agar bisa dipelajari generasi yang akan datang.

Kuas diletakkan, bersamaan dengan pintu yang diketuk. Giyuu membaringkan Tanjiro pelan di atas futonnya sebelum ke depan untuk membuka pintu bagi tamu tak diundang. Siapa? Mungkin pemburu iblis lain yang kebetulan melewati hutan tempat Giyuu tinggal-

"Kami membawa perintah Kaisar."

Giyuu sekuat tenaga menjaga wajahnya agar tetap tenang saat pria di depannya membacakan alasan kenapa dua belas orang mengunjunginya malam-malam. "Salah satu penduduk di sini melihat sebuah katana yang berwarna hitam," tidak salah lagi itu adalah Tanjiro. "Apakah tuan pemilik katana itu? Kami akan melakukan penggledahan-"

"Tidak usah." Giyuu menelan ludah, wajahnya mantap ketika mengatakan, "aku pemiliknya."

Sebuah tali dibawakan untuk menahan Giyuu, tapi pria itu menggerakkan tangannya menolak. "Aku tidak akan melawan atau kabur, tapi bisa beri waktu sebentar? Aku harus menyampaikan salam perpisahan."

Dua belas orang itu saling berpandangan, merasa tidak yakin. Wajah mereka masih datar dan tanpa emosi, tapi begitu Giyuu melanjutkan permintaannya, kaki beberapa orang prajurit itu mendadak lemas. "Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, izinkan aku menyampaikan selamat tinggal pada orang paling berharga di dalam."

Pemimpin pasukan patroli itu menggangguk mengiyakan.

.

_I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?_

_We both know the day will come_

_But I don't want to leave you_

_._

Setelah mengikat kertas-kertas yang selama ini dia tulis dan membawa katana Tanjiro di pinggangnya, Giyuu duduk di samping Tanjiro yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dia mengecup pipi anak itu pelan, benar-benar takut jika mata beriris merah burgundi indah itu terbuka.

_Hiduplah, Tanjiro._

Tangannya menyelipkan sebuah kertas di bawah bantal, berharap Tanjiro membacanya besok dan bisa mengurangi kekhawatiran anak itu saat mendapati Giyuu tidak ada di dalam rumah. Matanya melirik bibir anak itu yang terbuka sedikit, menunjukkan selelap apa anak itu tertidur. Giyuu sudah lama menginginkannya, hanya saja dia terlalu takut. Dengan iblis dan perang yang menunggu di depan mata, dia tidak bisa menjanjikan masa depan indah begitu saja pada Tanjiro.

_Tapi ini adalah yang terakhir …_.

Giyuu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di atas lantai agar gemetar di lengan berkurang saat bibirnya mendarat tipis di atas bibir Tanjiro.

_Aku menyayangimu._

Sejak pertarungan terakhir melawan Muzan, Giyuu mendambakan kematian cepat menghampirinya. Merasa tidak pantas atas pengorbanan yang diberikan oleh pilar lainnya. Tapi malam ini, saat dia menjauhkan wajah memandang Tanjiro untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Giyuu berharap bisa hidup seribu tahun lagi.

.

A/N : _Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost. It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over~ _Hola! Authornya balik lagi bawa yang asem-asem ehe semoga kalian ga ngamok ya. Trus di sini authornya terinspirasi dari lagu Seize the Day punya Avenged Sevenfold, ga rekomen harus dengerin sambil baca tapi gitar solo di lagunya kek ngiris-ngiris hati author gitu waktu melongo nyari ide buat GiyuuTan. Terus waktu liriknya nyampe "_I don't want to leave you"_ itu dengernya bulet(?) ga mau ninggalin pergi orang yang disayang jadi ya tercetuslah ide ini heuheu.

Oiya, di cerita ini kan pemburu iblis nglawan Muzan sampai pagi dan korbannya (dari pemburu iblis) banyak banget sampai kerusakan akibat perang tuh ketahuan sama manusia lain dan sampai ke Kaisar, begitchu.

Sampai ketemu di fanfik author yang lain!

.

"Giyuu-san?" Tanjiro mengucek mata, kepala celingukan mencari sosok pria yang lebih tua darinya itu di dalam kamar, sayangnya nihil. Dia pikir mungkin pria itu berada di teras sedang menikmati teh atau di dapur sedang membuat sarapan, tapi sesuatu di bawah bantalnya mencegah Tanjiro untuk gegabah langsung keluar kamar mencari Giyuu.

"Surat?" Lembaran kertas itu memiliki tinta yang terlihat baru, mungkin urusan mendadak dini hari tadi membuat Giyuu harus pergi. Tanjiro membuka lipatannya, kemudian membaca dengan hati-hati karena matanya yang masih menyipit karena sisa tidur terlalu lelap.

_"Aku membawa katanamu. Ini tugas penting bagi mantan pilar sepertiku, mungkin aku tidak akan kembali. Teruslah hidup, Tanjiro." _

Ada sebuah jeda panjang dari rentetan kalimat yang ditulis oleh Giyuu. Tulisannya dekat dengan pinggiran kertas sampai Tanjiro harus menarik tangannya agar bisa membaca kalimat terakhir surat itu. Seolah Giyuu tidak mau Tanjiro membacanya, takut anak itu sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Namun, gejolak batin berakhir membuat tangan Giyuu bergerak menuliskan rentetan kata itu.

_"Jangan mencariku, aku tidak ingin diselamatkan lagi."_

_._

**_End_**

_._


End file.
